A TUA PRIMEIRA PALAVRA
by Pandora's Vault
Summary: Tradução do fic 'Tu primera palabra' de Zelshamada. Os Marauder's tratam de fazer o bebé Harry dizer a sua primeira palavra: alguns dos seus nomes, talvez assim saibam de quem gosta mais... querem saber qual foi? Completa


**A Tua Primeira Palavra**

_**By Zelshamada**_

**Trad. By Pandora N. Black**

* * *

- Anda, Harry! Diz!

- Vamos! Tu podes!

- Faz-me sentir orgulhoso!

- Harry… se o fazes dou-te chocolate!

Quatro homens estavam sentados num círculo ao redor de um pequeno menino que, seguramente, ainda não tinha um ano de idade. Todos eles pareciam muito interessado em conseguir que aquele pequeno dissesse algo ainda que, ele simplesmente os via com o sobrolho franzido.

… _Eles queriam que ele…?_

- Diz! Si-ri-us… Não é tão difícil, não é verdade, James?

- Mais fácil é que diga Moony…

- Vamos, Remus! Não creio que diga o teu nome de primeiro…

- Padfoot, no mais provável…

- Nada disso! **Papá**… Diz 'Papá'.

- **Worrrrrrrmmmmmmtail**… Wormtail!

- Deixem o menino em paz!

Sirius Black pegou o menino entre as suas mãos, elevando-o. Queria analisá-lo. Por que demónios não falava??? Tinham mais de meia hora ao seu redor tratando de que falasse… E nada!

Ele devia admitir que, por pura diversão, começaram a brincar com Harry, mas depois de que James soltasse o tema de quem gostava mais… Não pôde resistir!!! Ele era o seu padrinho. **Tinha** que amá-lo… Muito mais que James, inclusive – "Os pais, sempre arruínam a diversão; os padrinhos, fomentam-na" – Tinha que conseguir que ele dissesse o seu nome. A ele gostava mais!

- Vamos! Siiiiiiiiiirius. – Disse ele, deixando sair um tom baixo de repente, fazendo Harry rir.

Alguém o tirou da mão, com inexperiência, e ficou a observá-lo durante um tempo.

- Peter! É mais fácil que Wormtail… Diz, Harry! Diz!

Peter elevou-o acima da sua cabeça tratando de que a sua boca saíssem outros sons, que não fossem de rir, aos que não se podiam entender – segundo James, a linguagem dos bebés. – Quão difícil poderia ser dizer um nome das quatro pessoas presentes? Ainda que, falando a verdade, a ele pouco lhe importava se dizia ou não o seu nome; ele simplesmente estava aborrecido e decidiu seguir o jogo aos seus **amigos**.

Sem embargo, enquanto Peter observava Harry, sem um pouco de importância, o menino tomou a vantagem. O bebé abriu a boca e deixou escapar um rasto de baba, que chegou á face do rato, com tanta lentidão, como asco. Esta vez passou Harry ao que tinha ao seu lado direito, com muita rapidez. Logo, deu-se conta de que foi a James.

- Vamos, Harry! Diz, sou teu pai… Vamos!

O rapaz ficou a olhá-lo com doçura. Que raios! Ele era seu pai… A ele deveria querer mais que ao resto dos seus amigos! Não importava se Padfoot era um padrinho muito consentido; se Moony lhe oferecia chocolates como pão quente, e Wormtail… Er… Bom, ele… Simplesmente… Serviu de **cavalinho** de vez em quando contra a sua vontade, mas não da de Sirius. **Ele era o seu pai!** E tinha prometido a si mesmo ser o melhor na tarefa. Porque, ainda que o consentiria, o ajudaria em travessuras. Iria acompanhá-lo a comprar a sua primeira bomba fétida! Seria perfeito.

- Papá. – Repetiu James tratando que o seu filho o dissesse. Depressa, outras mãos o tomaram.

- Moony! Como lua em inglês, sabes? Não é tão difícil.

Remus sorriu, imitando o seu **sobrinho** de forma terna. Ele sabia que estas coisas não haviam que forçá-las aos meninos; a sua primeira palavra tinha que sair por si só. No general, palavras fáceis, por isso, ele acreditava que com a sua alcunha, teria uma pequena vantagem. Ou não?

Ele seria quem Harry mais amava. Remus deu-lhe o seu primeiro doce ainda que não o tivesse comido. Tinha que dizer o seu nome!

- Moo… – Alguém cortou-lhe as palavras, tomando-o novamente.

Peter parecia que carregava um saco de batatas, com muito pouco cuidado.

- Diz! Peter é fácil! Grande coisa!

Sirius tirou-lhe Harry dos braços, começando a contrariá-lo.

- Sirius! – O bebé não se moveu. – De acordo! Perfeito! Diz **estrela**! **Cão**! **O-mais-brilhante-do-céu**! **Conquistador**! **Atractivo**! **Lindo**! Diz algo que combine comigo, Harry!

Sirius começava a mover o menino, numa tentativa desesperada de que falasse, mas Remus tirou-o das suas mãos.

- Moony é mais fácil! Sempre as primeiras palavras são as mais fáceis, por exemplo: mamã, água, …

- Papá. – Interrompeu James.

- Tete…**¹** – Continuou o lobisomem como se não lhe tivessem interrompido ainda que ao ver o semblante de Sirius continuou – Vem de tetero… Biberão!

- Já sabia… – Defendeu-se o Animago que se transformava em cão com algo de rubor nas suas bochechas.

- Já sei! – Lupin sacou do seu bolso uma espécie de rebuçado de caramelo e a Harry se lhe iluminaram os olhos. – Se o queres… - Começou a mover o doce em muitas direcções e advertindo que Harry o seguia com a mirada. – Deves dizer **Moo-ny**.

- Chantagista! – Gritou-lhe o pai enquanto o tirava dos braços e lhe dava o doce. - … Fiquei como herói, não? Dei-te o doce que Remus te negava…! Agora: **Papá**.

- Prongs!

- Geme, Sirius!... Isso! Diz **Prongs**!... Pode ser mais fácil para ti.

Depois disso, veio uma nova disputa sobre quem carregava Harry a ver se dizia o seu nome e comprovar dessa forma a qual Marauder gostava mais.

Mas estar a mudar de braços de maneira brusca, não agradava a ninguém; sobretudo quando te obrigam a dizer coisas que um não tem muito claro a essa idade. Pronto, Harry protestou:

- **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

- Viram? – Gritou James por cima dos berros do seu filho. – Fizeram-lhe chorar!

- **BUUUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH!!!!**

Os quatro homens sentaram-no frente ao televisor, que estava aceso nesse momento, transmitindo o que parecia um jogo do desporto mágico, o Quidditch.

O bebé Harry pareceu notar, interrompendo o seu choro e observando o ecrã. Todos silenciaram no acto.

- … Mas, igual… Gosta mais de mim.

- Silêncio, Padfoot!

- Wormtail, traz-me algo da cozinha, tenho sede…

- O que te faz pensar que eu me levantarei?

- Bom, que eu, como **o mais querido** e ademais pai de Harry, te peço o favor.

- Deixem de sonhar… Os tios sempre são os mais queridos!

- Os padrinhos!

- Os tios! – Exclamaram os presentes.

- O pai!

- O tio que traz doces!

- O tio que brinca ao cavalinho!

- O padrinho que faz com que o tio jogue ao cavalinho!

- O pai que lhe dá **tudo**!

- Tio!

- Padrinho!

- Pai!

- Tio consentidor obrigado!

Mas Harry tinha a última palavra, … e ao parecer, estava pronto para dizê-la. **A sua primeira palavra**.

Com um gesto de concentração suprema, Harry começou a abrir e a fechar a boca, ainda que o seu semblante era algo molesto, e ainda com alguma atenção na televisão.

- **Si**… – Começou a sair da boca do menino, fazendo que todos entrassem num momento de nervosismo.

Ao mesmo tempo, todos disseram:

- Peter!

- Sirius!

- Moony!

- Papá!

Harry opinou, para depois retomar a sua vista ao jogo e deixar todos impressionados:

- ……… **Si**… **Silêncio**…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Jajajaja. O que acharam? Reviews? _

**1 **Tete vem de tetero e é uma palavra do vocabulário espanhol que, para nós, significa biberão. Como não arranjei uma palavra que, de facto, coincidisse com essa e que seja compreendida, optei por deixá-la no original. Mas, se alguém sabe, gostaria que me dissesse e agradeço a vossa compreensão nesse facto. Não se esqueçam que tem que ser uma palavra adaptável para as crianças falarem, como diz Remus! xD


End file.
